wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/01
Właściciel restauracji dał znak taperowi i tango urwało się w połowie taktu. Tańcząca para zatrzymała się w środku ringu. — No i co, panie dyrektorze? — zapytała szczupła blondynka, wyzwalając się z ramion partnera i podchodząc do stolika, na którym pół-siedział gruby człowiek o spoconej twarzy. Właściciel wzruszył ramionami. — Nie nada się? — lekko rzuciła blondynka. — Pewno, że nie. Drygu nijakiego nie ma ani szyku. Żeby choć jaki przystojny był... Zbliżył się tancerz. Blondynka przyjrzała się uważnie jego mocno znoszonemu ubraniu, rzednącym włosom, koloru włoskiego orzecha, z lekka kędzierzawym i rozdzielonym na środku głowy, wąskim ustom i silnie rozwiniętej szczęce dolnej. — A pan już gdzie tańczył? — Nie. To jest, tańczyłem, ale prywatnie. Nawet mówili, że dobrze... — Ale gdzie? — obojętnie zapytał właściciel restauracji. Kandydat na fordansera obrzucił smutnym wzrokiem pustą salę. — W swoich stronach, w Łyskowie. Grubas roześmiał się. — Warszawa, panie drogi, nie żaden Łysków. Tu trzeba elegancko, panie drogi, z szykiem, z fasonem. Szczerze panu powiem: nie nadajesz się pan. Lepiej poszukaj pan sobie innej roboty. Zawrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do bufetu. Blondynka pobiegła do garderoby. Taper zamykał fortepian. Kandydat na fordansera leniwie przerzucił przez ramię płaszcz, wcisnął na czoło kapelusz i ruszył do drzwi. Minął go pikolo z tacą tartinek, w nozdrza uderzył smakowity, esencjonalny zapach kuchni. Ulicę zalewał gorący potop słońca. Zbliżało się południe. Ludzi było niewiele. Ruszył wolnym krokiem ku Łazienkom. Na rogu Pięknej zatrzymał się, sięgnął do kieszeni kamizelki i wyłowił niklową monetę. Ostatni — pomyślał. Zbliżył się do budki z papierosami. — Dwa grandpriksy. Przeliczył resztę i bezmyślnie stanął na przystanku tramwajowym. Jakiś staruszek, wsparty na kiju, rzucił nań spojrzenie zamglonych oczu. Elegancka pani z kilkunastu paczkami w ręku raz po raz wyglądała tramwaju. Obok niego, niecierpliwie się kręcąc, czekał chłopiec z książką pod pachą. Właściwie nie była to książka, lecz taka teczka, oprawna w szare płótno; gdy chłopak stanął profilem, widać było plik listów, jakie zawierała, i brzeżek kilkudziesięciu kartek, na których kwitują odbiorcy korespondencji. Przyglądał się chłopcu i przypomniał sobie, że podobną teczkę nosił sam będąc gońcem u rejenta Windera, jeszcze przed wojną, zanim został urzędnikiem na poczcie w Łyskowie. Tylko rejent zawsze używał kopert niebieskich, a te były białe. Nadjechała "dziewiątka" i chłopak wskoczył na tylną platformę jeszcze w biegu, zawadził jednak przy tym teczką o poręcz i listy się rozsypały. Ma szczeniak szczęście, że dziś sucho — pomyślał kandydat na fordansera, przyglądając się chłopcu, który zbierał listy. Tramwaj ruszył i jeden ześliznął się po stopniu, i spadł na jezdnię. Kandydat na fordansera podniósł białą kopertę i począł nią machać za odjeżdżającym tramwajem. Chłopak wszakże tak był zajęty zbieraniem pozostałych listów, że tego nie zauważył. Była to wykwintna koperta z czerpanego papieru z adresem napisanym ręcznie: JW Pan Prezes Artur Rakowiecki w miejscu. Al. Ujazdowskie 7. Wewnątrz (koperta była nie zaklejona) znajdowała się równie wytworna karta, zgięta przez pół. Z jednej strony wydrukowano coś po francusku, z drugiej, prawdopodobnie to samo, po polsku: Prezes Rady Ministrów ma zaszczyt prosić JW Pana o łaskawe wzięcie udziału w raucie, który wydaje dn. 15 lipca rb. o godz. 8 wieczór w dolnych salonach Hotelu Europejskiego ku uczczeniu przyjazdu J. E. Kanclerza Republiki Austriackiej. U dołu drobnymi literkami dodano: Strój balowy — ordery. Przeczytał jeszcze raz adres: Al. Ujazdowskie 7. Odnieść? A może dadzą złotego lub dwa?... Spróbować nie zaszkodzi. Numer 7 to wszak zaledwie kilkadziesiąt kroków. Na tablicy lokatorów przy nazwisku A. Rakowieckiego widniał numer 3 mieszkania, pierwsze piętro. Wszedł na schody i zadzwonił, raz, drugi. Nadszedł wreszcie dozorca domu i oświadczył, że pan prezes wyjechał za granicę. — Pech. Wzruszył ramionami i trzymając list w ręku, począł iść ku domowi. Minęło dobre pół godziny, nim dotarł na ulicę Łucka. Po skrzypiących drewnianych schodach dobrnął na czwarte piętro i nacisnął klamkę. Buchnął mu w twarz zaduch ciasnej izby, łączący w sobie drażniący aromat przypieczonej cebuli, spalonego tłuszczu i woń suszących się pieluszek. Z kąta rozległ się głos kobiety: — Niech no pan drzwi zamyka, bo cug i jeszcze mi pan dziecko zaziębi. Burknął coś pod nosem, zdjął kapelusz, powiesił palto na gwoździu i usiadł przy oknie. — No i co — odezwała się kobieta — znowu pan miejsca nie znalazł? — Znowu... — Ej, panie Dyzma, po próżnicy pan tu bruki zbija, mówiłam panu. Na wsi, na prowincji o chleb łatwiej. Wiadomo: chłopi. Nic nie odpowiedział. Już trzeci miesiąc był bez pracy, odkąd zamknięto bar "Pod Słońcem" na Pańskiej, gdzie jeszcze zarabiał swoje pięć złotych dziennie i kolację, grając na mandolinie. Prawda, później Urząd Pośrednictwa Pracy dał mu robotę przy budowie węzła kolejowego, lecz Dyzma ani z inżynierem, ani z majstrem, ani z robotnikami nie mógł dojść do ładu i po dwóch tygodniach wymówiono mu. W Łyskowie zaś... Myśli kobiety tymi samymi musiały iść torami, gdyż zapytała: — Panie Dyzma, a nie lepiej by panu wrócić w swoje strony, do rodziny? Zawszeć tamuj coś dla pana znajdą. — Przecie mówiłem już pani Walentowej, że rodziny żadnej nie mam. — Poumierali? — Poumierali. Walentowa skończyła obieranie kartofli i stawiając sagan na ogniu zaczęła: — Bo tu, w Warszawie, to i ludzie inne, a i pracy brak. Mój, niby, to tylko trzy dni w tygodniu robi, ledwie na żarcie starczy, a ichny derektor, znaczy się ten Purmanter, czy jak tam mu, to powiada, że może i całkiem fabrykę zamkną, bo odbytu ni ma. A i tak, żeby nie Mańka, to nie byłoby czym komornego opłacić. Zapracowuje się dziewczyna, a i to nic. Jak gościa ze dwa razy na tydzień nie złapie... — Niech uważa — przerwał Dyzma — bo jak ją złapią, że bez książeczki... No! Walentowa przewinęła dziecko i rozwiesiła nad płytą mokrą pieluszkę. — Co pan kracze! — rzuciła opryskliwym głosem. — Pilnuj pan siebie. I tak już za trzy tygodnie nie płaci, a tylko miejsce zajmuje. Ważny mi sublikator. — Zapłacę — bąknął Dyzma. — Zapłacisz pan albo nie. A piętnaście złotych to i tak pół darmo, ale piechotą nie chodzą. A pan co do jakiej roboty się weźmie, to i zara wyleją... — Któż to taki pani Walentowej powiedział? — O wa, wielka mi tajemnica. Toć pan sam Mańce opowiadał. Zaległa cisza. Dyzma odwrócił się do okna i przyglądał się odrapanym murom podwórza. Istotnie, prześladował go jakiś pech. Nigdzie na dłużej miejsca zagrzać nie mógł. Z gimnazjum wydalili go już z czwartej klasy za upór i brak pilności. Rejent Winder trzymał go jeszcze najdłużej. Może dlatego, że mały Nikodem Dyzma znał język niemiecki o tyle, że rozumiał, dokąd go posyłano. Później Urząd Poczty i Telegrafu, nędzna pensja i wieczne przyczepki naczelnika. Wojna, trzy lata służby w taborach baonu telegraficznego i jedyny awans na frajtra. Znowu poczta w Łyskowie, nim nie przyszła redukcja. Przez proboszcza dostał się do czytelni, lecz i tu ledwie przezimował, bo już w kwietniu okazało się, że nie umie utrzymać półek z książkami w należytym porządku. Zresztą to było najciekawsze... Rozmyślania Dyzmy przerwał ryk syren okolicznych fabryk. Walentowa zakrzątnęła się koło stołu, co widząc Dyzma leniwie wstał i wyszedł. Bezmyślnie błąkał się rozprażonymi w słońcu ulicami, choć bolały go nogi. Pozostanie w mieszkaniu, wysłuchiwanie uszczypliwych uwag pana Walentego Barcika i lekceważących docinków Mańki, a zwłaszcza przyglądanie się ich jedzeniu było ponad jego siły. Przecie sam już drugi dzień nic nie miał w ustach poza papierosami, na które chował ostatnie grosze. Przechodząc obok wędliniarni, skąd zalatywał go nęcący zapach kiełbas, wstrzymywał oddech. Starał się odwracać głowę od okien sklepów spożywczych, a jednak głód nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć. Nikodem Dyzma jasno sobie zdawał sprawę z faktu, że żadne pomyślniejsze perspektywy dlań nie istnieją. Czy to go przerażało? Bynajmniej. Psychika Nikodema Dyzmy pozbawioną była, na szczęście, elementu wyobraźni. Zasięg jego przewidywań i planów nie przekraczał granic najbliższych dni i tak jak ubiegły tydzień wegetował dzięki sprzedanemu zegarkowi, tak następny mógłby przeżyć spieniężywszy frak i lakierki. Wprawdzie nabycie tego stroju kosztowało go wiele wyrzeczeń się i ograniczeń, wprawdzie z tym strojem wiązał nadzieję na łatwy chleb fordansera i na radykalną poprawę swoich opłakanych warunków materialnych — teraz jednak, gdy po wielokrotnych zabiegach przekonał się, że nikt go na fordansera nie weźmie, bez bólu postanowił rozstać się z tym wspaniałym ubiorem. Zbliżała się już szósta, gdy powziął ostateczną decyzję i zawrócił ku domowi. W mieszkaniu była tylko Mańka, wątła brunetka o nerwowych ruchach. Widocznie miała dziś wyjść na wieczór, bo siedziała przy oknie i malowała się. Że zaś siedziała na jego walizie, Dyzma, nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać, ulokował się w kącie i czekał. Dziewczyna odezwała się pierwsza: — A odwróć się pan teraz, bo będę się przebierała. — Nie patrzę — odparł. — To i dobrze, bo od oskomy zęby się psują. Zaklął. Dziewczyna roześmiała się krótko i ściągnęła sukienkę. Nikodem istotnie nie zwracał na nią uwagi, chyba o tyle tylko, że irytowała go do ostateczności. Z jakąż satysfakcją zamknąłby garścią jej usta i wyrzucił za drzwi. Dokuczała mu systematycznie, zawzięcie, z jakąś niezrozumiałą dlań pasją. Nie obrażało to jego ambicji męskiej, gdyż życie nie dało mu dotychczas warunków, w których ta mogłaby się rozwinąć. Nawet nie dotykało to jego godności ludzkiej, ponieważ nigdy jej nie miał w wygórowanym stopniu, nie odczuwał zaś w danym wypadku różnicy socjalnej między sobą, bezrobotnym "pracownikiem umysłowym", a tą dziewczyną. Po prostu miał dosyć tego ustawicznego dogryzania. Tymczasem Mańka ubrała się, narzuciła na ramiona chustkę, i stanąwszy przed Dyzmą, wyszczerzyła duże białe zęby. — No co, klasa dziewucha? — Poszła do cholery! — wyrzucił z wściekłością. Wzięła go dwoma palcami pod brodę, lecz szybko cofnęła rękę, gdyż Dyzma nagłym ruchem machnął pięścią, uderzając po wyciągniętej dłoni. — U, gadzina! — syknęła. — Obibruk, lajtuś! Bić się tu jeszcze będzie?! Patrzcie go, taka przywłoka... Mówiła jeszcze długo, lecz Dyzma nie słuchał. Zaczął otwierać walizkę, a w myśli obliczał, że za frak może dostać chyba z pięćdziesiąt złotych. Sam na Kiercelaku zapłacił siedemdziesiąt. Na lakierkach też przyjdzie stracić z osiem, a może i dziesięć złotych. Dziecko poczęło drzeć się niemiłosiernie, po chwili przybiegła od sąsiadki Walentowa. Wówczas dopiero Mańka skończyła swą tyradę i trzasnąwszy drzwiami, wyszła. Nikodem Dyzma otworzył walizę i wyjął frak. — Oho — uśmiechnęła się Walentowa — pan musi na bal pójdzie czy do ślubu. Nie odpowiedział. Złożył starannie spodnie, kamizelkę, frak, owinął paczkę gazetą i poprosił o sznurek. Wrócił i Walenty, kobieta wzięła się do odgrzewania kartofli na kolację i izbę znowu napełnił zapach topionego smalcu. — Panie Dyzma — zapytał Walenty — co pan, idziesz na Kiercelak? — Na Kiercelak. — Dyć dziś sobota. Żydów nie ma, a swoje to rzadko kupują. A i to za psie pieniądze. Smalec skwierczał na patelni. Nikodem przełknął ślinę. — Niech będzie za psie. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że nie przeszukał kieszeni fraka. Szybko rozwinął paczkę. Rzeczywiście, w spodniach była szklana cygarniczka, a we fraku chusteczka do nosa. Wziął oba znalezione przedmioty i wsunął do kieszeni marynarki. Jednocześnie namacał w niej coś nieznajomego. Jakby tektura... Aha, to ten znaleziony list. Zaproszenie. Ponownie wyjął z koperty i przeczytać Na samym dole uderzył niespodziewanie w jego świadomość drobny druk: "Strój balowy — ordery." Rzucił okiem na frak. Raut... Jedzenie, dużo jedzenia, i to darmo. Wariat jestem — pomyślał, jednakże znowu uważnie przeczytał zaproszenie: "15 lipca rb. o godz. 8 wieczór." Myśl nie dawała się odpędzić. — Panie Walenty, dziś piętnasty? — zapytał. — A piętnasty. — A która to godzina będzie? — A będzie i dziesiąta, ale teraz siódma. Dyzma stał chwilę nieruchomo. — A cóż mi zrobią? — pomyślał. — Najwyżej wyrzucą za drzwi. Zresztą, na pewno tyle ludzi tam będzie... Wyjął przybory do golenia i zaczął się przebierać. Pracując w czytelni powiatowej, podczas długich godzin przedobiednich, kiedy prawie wcale nie było roboty, z nudów czytywał książki. Nieraz też trafił na opis balów i rautów, urządzanych przez różnych hrabiów i ministrów. Wiedział — o ile książki opisywały prawdę — że na takich wielkich przyjęciach zazwyczaj bywa wiele osób nie znających się wzajemnie i że zatem może mu się udać to, zdawałoby się ryzykowne, przedsięwzięcie. Zwłaszcza jeżeli nie będzie specjalnie wyróżniał się wśród gości. Barcikowie siedzieli przy stole, zajadając kartofle i popijając herbatę. — Jedzenie, dużo jedzenia — myślał Dyzma — mięso, chleb, ryba... Umył się nad zlewem, rozczesał szorstkie włosy i naciągnął krochmaloną koszulę. — A nie mówiłam, że na wesele idzie — powiedziała Walentowa. Jej mąż obejrzał się na sublokatora i mruknął: — Co nam do tego. Dyzma z trudem dopiął sztywny kołnierzyk, zawiązał krawat i naciągnął frak. — Jedzenie, dużo jedzenia — wyszeptał. — Co pan mówi? — Nic. Do widzenia. Zszedł z wolna ze schodów, zapinając gabardynowy płaszcz. Przy najbliższej latarni raz jeszcze obejrzał zaproszenie i stwierdził, że nie zawierało nazwiska adresata. Schował je do kieszeni, a kopertę porwał i wrzucił do rynsztoka. Dość słabo orientował się jeszcze w mieście i chwilę się wahał, wreszcie postanowił iść znajomą drogą. Skręcił w Żelazną, na rogu Chłodnej zawrócił w stronę kościoła. Stąd już widział Elektoralną i plac Bankowy. Ulice kipiały wieczornym życiem robotniczych dzielnic. Z otwartych szynków dolatywały chrapliwe dźwięki harmonii, po zaśmieconych chodnikach swobodnie flanowały grupki wyrostków i młodych robociarzy w porozpinanych marynarkach i bez kołnierzyków. Dziewczęta, po trzy, po cztery, wziąwszy się pod ręce, chichotały i szeptały ze sobą. Po bramach stały lub siedziały na wyniesionych z mieszkania taboretach kobiety starsze z dziećmi na rękach. — Fajerant — pomyślał Dyzma. Na Elektoralnej również tłumy: świętujący Żydzi zapełniali nie tylko chodniki, lecz i Jezdnię. Gdy dotarł do placu Teatralnego, na ratuszowej wieży było już pięć po ósmej. Przyśpieszył kroku i po chwili był już przed hotelem. Widział, jak raz po raz zajeżdżały lśniące samochody, jak wysiadali z nich eleganccy panowie i panie, strojne w futra pomimo tego upału. Uczuł się onieśmielony. Czy potrafi wśród nich się zachować?... Głód jednak przemógł. Jeść, za wszelką cenę jeść! Niech sobie później wyrzucają za drzwi. Korona przecie z głowy nie spadnie. Zacisnął zęby i wszedł. Zanim się spostrzegł, służba zabrała mu palto i kapelusz, a jakiś ugrzeczniony pan podprowadził do drzwi sali, a nawet je uniżonym gestem otworzył. W oczach Nikodema Dyzmy zawirowała biała obszerna sala, czarne plamy fraków, barwne suknie pań. Zmieszany zapach perfum i gwar głosów niemal go odurzyły. Stał nieruchomo przy drzwiach, gdy nagle spostrzegł tuż przed sobą uprzejmie pochylonego pana i jego wyciągniętą rękę. Machinalnie podał swoją. — Pan pozwoli — mówił ten — że się przedstawię, Antoniewski, sekretarz osobisty premiera. Pan pozwoli, że w imieniu pana premiera podziękuję panu za łaskawe przybycie. Proszę, pan będzie łaskaw, tu na razie przekąski. Nie dokończył i podbiegł do dwóch chudych panów, którzy właśnie weszli. Nikodem Dyzma otarł pot z czoła. — Dzięki Bogu! Tylko teraz śmiało... Opanował się szybko i zaczął się orientować w sytuacji. Zauważył, że dokoła kilku stołów panowie i panie jedzą, stojąc z talerzykami w ręku, lub siedzą przy małych stolikach. Postanowił opanować głód o tyle, by uważać, jak zachowują się inni. Rozejrzał się po stole zastawionym półmiskami z jakimś dziwnym jadłem, jakiego jeszcze nie widział. Najchętniej chwyciłby któryś z tych półmisków i zjadł jego zawartość gdzieś w kącie. Trzymał się jednak na wodzy, obserwował. Wreszcie zdecydował się i począł szukać oczyma talerzy. Gdy znalazł i widelec, nałożył sobie dużo jakiejś sałaty i kawał pasztetu. Usta miał pełne śliny. Nie mógł wprost oczu oderwać od talerza. Nagle, gdy odwrócił się, by upatrzyć sobie ustronniejsze miejsce, uczuł dość silne uderzenie w łokieć. Talerz, wytrącony z ręki, trzasnął o podłogę. Dyzmę ogarnęła wściekłość. Przed jego nosem bezceremonialnie przepychał się jakiś gruby pan, który nawet nie raczył odwrócić się, by przeprosić za swą niezgrabność. Gdyby Dyzma zdołał opanować swój gniew, na pewno zmitygowałby jego odruch. Teraz jednak wiedział tylko o jednym: ten oto gruby wytrącił mu z ręki jedzenie. Dwoma krokami dopadł winowajcy i z całej siły chwycił go za łokieć. — Uważaj pan, do jasnej cholery, wybił mi pan z ręki talerz! — rzucił mu w samą twarz. Oczy napadniętego wyrażały najwyższe zdumienie, a nawet przerażenie. Spojrzał na podłogę i zaczął przepraszać, mocno skonsternowany. Wokół zrobiło się cicho. Nadbiegł kelner, uprzątnął nieporządek, drugi podał Dyzmie nowy talerz. Jeszcze w chwili, gdy zaczął nakładać nań tę samą sałatę, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z szaleństwa, jakie popełnił, ochłonął dopiero, gdy znalazł się na uboczu. Nagle zrozumiał, że lada chwila mogą go wyrzucić za drzwi. Jadł łapczywie, aby zdążyć zjeść jak najwięcej. Tymczasem sala napełniała się coraz bardziej i Dyzma z ulgą stwierdził, że nikt nań nie zwraca uwagi. To go ośmieliło i znowu napełnił swój talerz. Jedząc spostrzegł obok tacę z nalanymi kieliszkami. Wypił dwa, jeden po drugim. Uczuł się pewniejszym siebie. Gdy sięgnął po trzeci, ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że sąsiedni kieliszek, podniesiony czyjąś ręką, uderza lekko o jego własny. Jednocześnie dobiegł jego uszu głos: — Pan pozwoli, że z nim wypiję? Obok stał wysoki brunet w mundurze pułkownika i uśmiechał się doń jakoś dwuznacznie. Podnieśli kieliszki do ust i wypili. Pułkownik wyciągnął rękę. — Jestem Wareda. — Jestem Dyzma — odpowiedział jak echo, ściskając dłoń. — Winszuję panu — pochylił się ku Dyzmie pułkownik — świetnieś pan tego Terkowskiego osadził. Widziałem. Dyzmie wystąpiły rumieńce na policzkach. — Aha — pomyślał — ten mnie zaraz wyprosi. Ale jak oni to grzecznie zaczynają... — Cha, cha — cicho zaśmiał się pułkownik Wareda — jeszcze teraz krew pana zalewa na wspomnienie tego cymbała. Winszuję, panie... Dyzma. Terkowski dawno nie dostał takiej nauczki. Zdrowie pańskie! Wypili i Dyzma połapał się w sytuacji o tyle, że pojął, iż między owym grubym, Terkowskim, a pułkownikiem musi być na pieńku. — Głupstwo — rzekł — szkoda tylko... tej... sałaty i talerzyka. Wareda wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. — Pyszny kawał! Ależ pan jest złośliwy, panie Dyzma, pańskie zdrowie! — Wie pan — dodał po chwili, stawiając kieliszek — że to pierwszorzędny kawał: Terkowski głupstwo, ale szkoda sałaty! Cieszył się ogromnie, a choć Dyzma nie mógł zmiarkować, o co właściwie temu pułkownikowi chodzi, śmiał się również, mając usta pełne tartinek. Pułkownik zaproponował papierosa i odeszli pod okno. Ledwie zdążyli zapalić, gdy zbliżył się do nich krępy, siwiejący blondyn o żywych ruchach i szklistych oczach. — Wacek! — zawołał. — Daj no papierosa. Zapomniałem swoich. Pułkownik wyciągnął ponownie srebrną papierośnicę. — Służę ci. Pozwól, że ci przedstawię: pan Dyzma, pan minister Jaszuński. Dyzma skurczył się w sobie. Nigdy w życiu nie widział ministra. Gdy w urzędzie pocztowym w Łyskowie mówiło się o ministrze, było w tym słowie coś tak nierealnego, abstrakcyjnego, coś tak nieskończenie odległego i niedosięgalnego... Z nabożeństwem uścisnął wyciągniętą rękę. — Wyobraź sobie — zaczął pułkownik — że pan Dyzma miał przed chwilą incydent z tym bałwanem Terkowskim. — Ach! To pan? Co ty mówisz? — ożywił się minister. — Słyszałem, słyszałem. No, no! — Mało tego, uważasz — ciągnął pułkownik — gdy mu gratuluję, pan Dyzma powiada: "Terkowski to głupstwo, ale szkoda sałaty!" Uważasz, sałaty! Obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Dyzma wtórował im bez przekonania. Nagle minister urwał i powiedział znacząco: — Los rozdętych wielkości. Pcha się, bestia, nachalnie, póki jej kto jasną cholerą w oczy nie zaświeci, a później jest mniej warta od... — Od sałaty! — podchwycił pułkownik Wareda. Znowu zaczęli się śmiać, a minister, wziąwszy Dyzmę pod ramię, rzekł wesoło: — W każdym razie, panie Dyzma, szczerze gratuluję. Szczerze. Gdybyśmy mieli w kraju więcej ludzi takich jak pan, drogi przyjacielu, co to umieją nie dać w swoją kaszę dmuchać, inaczej byśmy stali. Potrzeba ludzi silnych. Zbliżyło się jeszcze kilku panów. Zaczęła się ogólna rozmowa. Nikodem Dyzma ochłonął. Napełniony żołądek i wypity koniak uspokoiły napięte nerwy. Początkowo zdawało mu się, że biorą go za kogoś innego, noszącego to samo nazwisko (a może jest tu w Warszawie jaki krewny?); później jednak skombinował, że po prostu uważają go za swego, i to pewno dlatego, że rugnął tego jakiegoś Terkowskiego. Kto to może być? Pewno też jakaś figura. Rozważając sytuację doszedł do wniosku, że jednak najbezpieczniej będzie, gdy zaraz wyjdzie. Niepokoić go głównie zaczynał stojący opodal starszy pan, który wyraźnie śledził go wzrokiem. Odbywał nawet nieznaczne manewry, by zajrzeć Dyzmie w twarz. — Ki diabeł, czego ten stary ode mnie chce? Odpowiedź przyszła szybko. Starszy pan zatrzymał przechodzącego kelnera i powiedział mu kilka słów, wskazując ruchem głowy Dyzmę. Kelner skłonił się i zbliżywszy się do Dyzmy, zameldował: — Ten pan prosi szanownego pana na sekundkę. Nie było rady. O ucieczce nie mogło już być mowy. Nikodem zrobił trzy kroki i obrzucił siwego jegomościa ponurym spojrzeniem. Ten jednak uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaszczebiotał ugrzecznionym głosem: — Najmocniej, najmocniej wielce szanownego pana przepraszam, ale o ile się nie mylę, to miałem zaszczyt poznać szanownego pana w zeszłym roku na zjeździe przemysłowców w Krakowie. Nie przypomina pan sobie? W kwietniu? Leon Kunicki? Mówił szybko i nieco seplenił. Mała nerwowa ręka wysunęła się ku Dyzmie natarczywie. — Leon Kunicki. — Nikodem Dyzma. Ale myli się pan, w Krakowie nigdy nie byłem. Musiał co być ktoś do mnie podobny. Staruszek zaczął przepraszać i sumitować się, przy czym wyrazy padały tak prędko, że Dyzma ledwie się mógł połapać w treści. Tak, tak, oczywiście, stare oczy niedowidzą, dystrakcja, proszę darować, ale i tak bardzo się cieszy, tu prawie nikogo nie zna, to przykro, nie ma z kim paru zdań zamienić, a nawet miałby tu specjalny interes, dlatego właśnie prosił znajomka o wyrobienie zaproszenia, ale trudno sobie poradzić, gdy się jest starym... — Nawet właśnie — ciągnął jednym tonem — właśnie się ucieszyłem, że pana spotkałem, i to akurat widząc, że pan w tak bliskich stosunkach jest z naszym czcigodnym panem ministrem rolnictwa, bo myślę sobie, znajomy, zrobi mi łaskę i przedstawi jakoś życzliwie panu ministrowi Jaszuńskiemu. Ale najmocniej, najmocniej przepraszam. — Nie ma za co. — O, nie, nie, oderwałem pana od miłej rozmowy z samym panem ministrem, ale, widzi pan, jestem prowincjonałem, u nas na wsi to tak wszystko, proszę wielce szanownego pana, kordialnie, po prostu... — To się rozgadał — pomyślał Dyzma. — Tedy najmocniej przepraszam — seplenił staruszek — ale swoją drogą mógłby mi pan wyświadczyć serdeczną przysługę, staremu, bo cóż to pana kosztuje. — Jaką przysługę? — zdziwił się Dyzma. — Ach, ja się nie narzucam, ale gdyby wielce szanowny pan tylko zechciał tak na przykład przedstawić mnie panu ministrowi, od razu inaczej, uważa pan, zacząłby mnie traktować, ze to niby z przyjacielskiej rekomendacji. — Z przyjacielskiej? — zdziwił się szczerze Dyzma. — Hę, hę, hę, niech się szanowny pan nie zapiera. Sam słyszałem rozmowę panów, stary jestem i niedowidzę, ale słuch mam dobry. Już ja ręczę, że jak pan mnie przedstawi, jak pan na przykład powie panu ministrowi: "Drogi panie ministrze, pozwól, że ci przedstawię mego starego dobrego znajomego Leona Kunickiego!..." O! To zupełnie co innego... — Ależ, panie! — protestował Dyzma. — Ja się nie narzucam, ja się nie narzucam, hę, hę, hę, ale byłbym stokrotnie, no stokrotnie wdzięczny, a cóż to pana kosztuje? Wtem otwarto drzwi do sąsiedniej sali. Zrobił się ruch, lekki tłok przy drzwiach. Minister Jaszuński, mijając z dwoma panami Dyzmę i Kunickiego, uśmiechnął się do Dyzmy i rzekł do towarzyszy: — Oto nasz bohater dzisiejszego wieczoru. Kunicki niemal popchnął Dyzmę i zgiął się przed ministrem w ukłonie. Nie widząc innego sposobu Dyzma wypalił; — Pozwoli pan minister poznajomić się z panem Kunickim. To mój stary, dobry znajomy. Na twarzy ministra wyraziło się zdziwienie. Nie miał jednak nawet chwili czasu na odpowiedź, gdyż Kunicki, potrząsając jego ręką, wybuchnął całą tyradą, jaki to jest szczęśliwy z poznania tak znakomitego męża stanu, któremu ojczyzna, a specjalnie rolnictwo, a jeszcze bardzie) leśnictwo, ma do zawdzięczenia, że do grobu nie zapomni tej chwili, bo sam, jako rolnik i przemysłowiec drzewny, umie cenić wielkie zasługi na tym polu, że nie wszyscy, niestety, podwładni pana ministra zdolni są zrozumieć wielkie jego myśli przewodnie, ale na to jest zawsze rada, że on, Kunicki, zaciągnął niespłacony dług wdzięczności wobec kochanego i łaskawego pana Dyzmy, który raczył go przedstawić. Potok sepleniącej wymowy płynął tak wartko, że minister, coraz bardziej zdumiony, zdołał jedynie wymówić: — Bardzo mi przyjemnie. Gdy jednak natarczywy staruszek zaczął mówić o lasach państwowych w Grodzieńszczyźnie i o jakichś tartakach, które... — minister przerwał sucho: — Niechże mi pan pozwoli nie zajmować się tymi sprawami na raucie. Inaczej nie miałbym co do roboty urzędując w ministerstwie. Podał rękę Dyzmie, Kunickiemu skinął głową i odszedł. — Twarda sztuka ten pański minister — rzekł Kunicki — no, nie przypuszczałem. Czy on zawsze jest taki? — Zawsze — odparł na wszelki wypadek Dyzma. Raut był skończony. Wielu jego uczestników przeszło jednak na kolację do sąsiedniej sali restauracyjnej. Staruszek przyczepił się do Dyzmy na dobre. Przy stole ulokował się obok niego i gadał nieustannie. Dyzmie zaczęło się kręcić w głowie. Wprawdzie głównymi winowajcami tego stanu rzeczy był koniak i kilka kieliszków wina, jednakże Dyzma począł odczuwać zmęczenie i senność. Raz po raz na dobitek trzeba było pić i jeść, co — zważywszy nieprawdopodobne ilości pochłoniętych pokarmów — było wręcz męczące. Dyzma z rozrzewnieniem myślał o swym składanym wąskim łóżku, które zaraz po powrocie na Łucką rozstawi sobie pod oknem. Jutro niedziela, pozwolą mu spać może i do dziesiątej. Tymczasem Kunicki chwycił go pod ramię. — Drogi panie, niechże mi pan nie odmawia, dopiero jedenasta, wypije pan ze mną kieliszek dobrego węgrzyna! Tutaj stoję, w Europejskim, zaraz na pierwszym piętrze. Mam do pana bardzo ważną sprawę. No, drogi panie Dyzma, nie odmówi mi pan przecie! Usiądziemy, panie, w ciszy, wygodnie, przy dobrym winku... No? Na pół godzinki, na kwadransik. Jednocześnie niemal ciągnął Dyzmę. Wyszli do westybulu i po chwili znaleźli się w obszernym pokoju. Kunicki zadzwonił na służbę i kazał podać węgierskie. W tymże czasie na dole kołowrotek oszklonych drzwi za każdym obrotem wyrzucał z wnętrza ucylindrowanych panów i strojne damy. Stojący na skraju chodnika szwajcar wywoływał samochody. — Auto pana ministra Jaszuńskiego! Zajechała lśniąca limuzyna i minister, żegnając się z pułkownikiem Weredą, zapytał: — Słuchaj no, Wacek, jak się nazywa ten twój facet, co to tak Terkowskiego objechał? — Byczy facet — stanowczo oświadczył nieco chwiejący się na nogach pułkownik — nazywa się Dyzma, pierwszorzędnie objechał... — To zdaje się jakiś ziemianin czy przemysłowiec, bo wiesz, jest w przyjaźni z tym znanym Kunickim, co to miał proces o dostawę podkładów kolejowych. — Powiadam ci, byczy gość. Prosto z mostu go, panie tego. — Tak, to musi być silny charakter. Wierzę we frenologię. Czaszka naprzód podana i bardzo rozwinięta szczęka. Wierzę we frenologię. No, serwus! Zawarczał motor, trzasnęły drzwiczki. Na chodniku pozostał pułkownik. — Urżnął się czy co, do licha — rzekł do siebie — co ma wspólnego charakter z chronologią?... Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy